


Isn't it lovely

by ocean_boi_percy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Sad, Song Lyrics, isn't it lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy
Summary: Have some angst! This takes place during chapter 4 of Sally Face! I believe my boys deserve a way better ending then what they got, but I'm not gonna give it to them.*THIS IS YOUR WARNING!! There are very suggestive themes, some of which may be triggering!! Sal is all but giving up*The song used in this is Lovely by Billie Eilish, all credit goes to this amazing artist :DI suck at summaries, please enjoy!





	Isn't it lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Have some angst :,)
> 
> This is my first ever Sally Face fanfic and it's super sad! The song is Lovely by Billie Eilish, all credit for the song goes to respected owner. Thanks to all the amazing fanartists that gave me so much inspiration for this crappy book :)
> 
> This is a one shot! I'll write a better book later
> 
> *THIS IS YOUR WARNING!! There are very suggestive themes, some of which may be triggering!! Sal is all but giving up*
> 
> Yee idk what else to put :D

_Thought I found a way_

 

 

_Thought I found a way out (found)_  

Sal looked at the chains on his arms and ankles, listening to Ash on the stand. It felt like time dragged on forever. He had thought the other would stand with him, tell them that he wasn't lying. But then... Sal had also stopped caring. The only thing he could think about was the song. The song he played after finding the note Larry left him.. fucking Larry. He had promised to stay. No one ever did. The pounding of a mallet on wood brought him out of his thoughts for just a moment. 

  
_But you never go away (never go away)_  
_So I guess I gotta stay now_

Sal was lead back to the cell for the day, his mind wondering as he was pushed inside. He didn't dare remove the prosthetic anymore though he adjusted the straps of it. He couldn't. His face was so mutated and only Larry had ever made him comfortable taking it off. Sometimes he didn't have a choice. This was jail, he'd been caught after...  
God Sal didn't want to think about it.   
The red-eyed demon had taken over Todd, Neil was a mess now and all Sal could do was sit. Wait. Wait for Ash to make that choice of whether or not she could save Sal. He didn't even know if he wanted to be saved at this point.

_Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here_  
_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_  

The days passed in a blur. He couldn't keep count anymore, but Sal knew one thing. It was the last day of his trial. The cult had won and now they were getting rid of the biggest threat. Sally Face. He had been sentenced to execution by electric chair in 3 days time. Three days. What would a normal person do with three days left to live? Sal just sat on his bed in the jail cell, staring at nothing. 

  
_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_  

Sal gripped his head tightly as his breath shortened, fingers tightening in his hair. He never wore pigtails anymore and never would again. Tears streamed down his face from his prosthetic as he sat there, knees against his chest, trying hard to tune out the barking in the near by cell. Dogs. They had brought dogs. Sal was panicking, trying to hide but only able to press himself even further against the cell.   
  
_Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear_  

Dragged out of the cell at an ungodly hour and pushed along the corridor, Sal realized, this was it. He was going to die. He let out a soft breath as they went, eyes glazed and unseeing at this point. 

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
  
He felt the first strap get tied down on the other side of him. His eyes faced forwards and his throat tightened. He was facing death now. The next strap was tightened on his arm and the only thing he could think about was Larry. He'd be coming soon, joining Larry, his parents... He would be there soon. 

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
  
_Sal fought back tears as the leg straps were applied and tightened, digging into his skin. He looked through his mask and up enough to see Ash running down the hall, screaming for them to wait. His eyes widened a little but his head dropped. His hair surrounded his head. There was so much left to do....  
  
_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

The last part was put on him, the head piece. He felt himself tense, bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming. He could hear Ashley's screams and tears, the banging on the window. He could see the person going to pull the lever to the electric. Sal shifted ever so slightly, tears falling as he locked eyes with Ash. Even with his prosthetic, she could see him smile, the corners of his eyes tilting up a little. Sal's eyes closed then and Ash could only scream. 

Sal screamed at the electric that shot through his body, his entire body tensing as it fried him. He gripped tightly at nothing, straining against the restraints. Everything hurt. Just like that, it was over and everything disappeared from his view.

His eyes opened slowly from the darkness that had been around him. It was bright. He lifted his hands a bit and felt his prosthetic in its normal place, his hair in pigtails and his black shirt and red ripped jeans on. He looked at himself, looking around for a moment. Then he heard him. 

"Sally Face?" The voice was almost cautious to say it, Sal whipping around and coming face to face with someone he thought he would never see again. 

"Larry Face" The relief in the blue haired boys voice was clear as he looked at Larry. Everyone was behind him, Chug, Maple, his dad and Lisa... Sal could only focus on his step brother. He was moving then, running to him at the same time as Larry. 

They collapsed in each others arms, sobs wracking Sal's body as he held onto the other. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry..!!" He sobbed as Larry hushed him. He pulled back to look at Sal and smiled a little. "Come on, blue bird, cheer up..." he said softly, hugging him tightly as Sal cried and gripped onto him. That was it. It was over...  
  
_Hello, welcome home_

 

 


End file.
